Rozen Maiden Schatten Liebe
by blackrosehime
Summary: Shinku, Suiseseki y Jun encuentran a la séptima Rozen Maiden, y a quienes parecen ser los hijos de Rozen. !Mi primer fic, reviews, onegai!
1. Chapter 1

Rozen Maiden Schatten Liebe

Estaba parada sobre un campo de rosas, le recordaban tanto a toda su vida, apenas abriéndose, donde apenas se alcanza a dibujar una hermosa flor, pero a la vez, tiene espinas, pequeñas e imperceptibles, pero dolorosas.

Se agacha a recoger una, es tan hermoso ese capullo apenas naciendo, tan rojo como la…

El tallo de la rosa empieza a crecer, y poco a poco se le va enroscando en la mano, sin que le duelan las espinas todavía, va subiendo por su brazo, y los mismo hacen los tallos de la rosas en las que esta parada, de repente se enroscan más fuerte perforándole la piel, haciéndole que sangren sus heridas, levanta su cabeza, sus pupilas se achican por el dolor hasta que una lágrima de sangre recorra su rostro.

Se despierta de repente, abre los ojos, un poco desubicada, pero después de unos segundos sabe en dónde está, se incorpora sobre la cama, frotándose el rostro, pues el sueño todavía esta muy presente en su mente, en su piel.

Mira alrededor, como era de esperarse fue un sueño, o hasta que vió su almohada, manchada de sangre.

Se levanta precipitadamente hacia su espejo, no halla nada de sangre en su rostro, ni en su nariz, como hubiera sido la explicación más lógica, ni en su ojo, en el lagrimal, pero sí en la almohada.

Después de un rato de conjeturas decide que es mejor olvidarse de eso, a lo mejor sea el anuncio de que algo bueno, o por lo menos interesante va a pasar en su vida.

Se viste como lo hace todos los días para ir a la escuela, lo mismo que todos los días, lo mismo.

En el camino a la escuela, observa el paisaje citadino y con colores vivos pero apagados por la escasa luz de la fría mañana, con una mirada melancólica que siempre excusa diciendo que tiene sueño.

La escuela, lo mismo, nada nuevo, aunque sea nuevo nivel escolar, nada.

De regreso a su casa, mientras camina por las calles repletas de gente que se dirige a un lugar donde la esperan, se tuerce el tobillo en un hoyo del pavimento.

Cojeando de dolor se sienta en una banca del parque por donde ella iba pasando, cuando ve una rosa tan roja como la del sueño, tirada en el piso.

"Tal vez sea el regalo nunca entregado por un amante" sonríe, pues la idea le parece poética y trata de hacer una historia en su mente con esa rosa, sin embargo, no puede seguir, puesto que algo no la deja pensar libremente.

La intenta recoger, y cada segundo que pasa para ella es como cada segundo que pasaba en su sueño, el parque, la ciudad, la gente, ya no están, sólo ella y la rosa.

Mientras la recoge se espina con su tallo, y la sangre empieza a caer.

Siente un calor agradable que crece desde la mano donde agarra la rosa, éste se difunde por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su espalda, donde siente una punzada de dolor, justo en el centro; como en el sueño, sus pupilas se achican por el dolor, pero esta vez no sale solamente la lágrima de sangre, sino también una rosa en medio de su espalda, acompañada por alas, no hechas de plumas ni de transparencia como las de la mariposa, sino hechas de ramas de rosa, como si tuviera unas alas de rosal.

Una hermosa muñeca vestida de blanco apareció, y sin darse cuenta, besó el anillo de rosa que la muñeca tenía en el dedo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.- Schatten

Jun se despierta alarmado, era sólo un sueño, eso y nada más, lo había despertado el sonido del timbre, era ilógico de que hubiera otra muñeca más ¿verdad? Aparte, la

Tocan el timbre de la casa, abre Nori, quien con una efusiva bienvenida recibe y deja pasar.

-Hola Kaze-chan me alegro de que hayas venido, no me has platicado cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo país, dime ¿cómo es?, hace tanto que no te veo-

-Llueve - dijo sonriendo

Nori la miró con duda, pero cuando se dio cuenta…

-¡La ropa!, ¡Dios mío! Tengo que meterla, Kaze-chan, sé que no debo, pero, ¿podrías apagar la estufa y todo eso, se supone que Jun me ayudaría, pero…- se detuvo con una mirada de tristeza

-No te preocupes- dijo Kazelena- yo me encargo, aparte sirve que conozco un poco tu casa, Nori-chan-

Kazelena fue a la cocina, cerró la llave de paso del gas, y empezó a servir la comida en los platos, le extrañaba que hubiera tantos platos, ella pensaba que en esa casa sólo vivían tres…

-Maldita muñeca, ¡no estés aventando cosas!-gritaron desde la escalera

Kazelena caminó sigilosamente hasta las escaleras preocupándose por no ser vista, y cuando él hubo bajado, ella carraspeó.

Jun se sorprendió al verla, tal vez demasiado y se sonrojó.

-No…no sabía que ya habías llegado…-

-Me llamo Kazelena, tú has de ser Jun-

-Este…si, mucho gusto- dijo mientras le tendía la mano temblorosa

Kazelena sonrió y en eso entró Nori, empapada y con toda la ropa en las manos.

-¡Jun! Me alegro de que hayas bajado, ¿podrías dejar esta ropa allá arriba?

-Si- dijo mecánicamente mientras tomaba la ropa, y miraba de reojo a Kazelena.

-Me alegro de que se hayan llevado bien ustedes dos- dijo Nori mientras estaban cenando

Jun se sonrojó, pero Kazelena sólo sonrió.

Platicaron un buen rato antes de recoger la mesa y sentarse en la sala, hasta que Kazelena se disculpó mientras preguntaba por el baño.

-Está al lado de las escaleras- respondió rápidamente Jun

-Gracias, ahorita regreso.

Iba caminando hacia el baño cuando una niña al parecer chica corrió tan rápido hacia la cocina que sólo pudo distinguir una mancha verde que casi la tira.

Iba a voltearla a ver, pero otra figura bajó por las escaleras, pero esta vez caminaba lentamente y con porte digno y elegante, no parecía una niña chica, sino una muñeca, vestida de rojo y rubia, con unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Shinku, me alegro tanto de volverte a ver- dijo Kazelena

La muñeca volteó y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, iba a decir algo pero…

- Soy Kazelena- la interrumpió amablemente

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están Souseseki e Hinaichigo?

Kazelena la miró con misterio y sólo dijo:

-Shinku, me alegraría tanto si dejaras que te cargara -

De repente un grito las sacó de ensimismada plática al oír.

-¡Maldición, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no corras por la casa?- dijo una voz enfadada del otro lado de la puerta que las separaba de la sala

-Atrévete a levantarme la mano enano y me las vas a pagar, desu- le respondió una voz mucho más aguda

Entraron a la sala, justo en el momento en el cual otra muñeca, más alta que Shinku, vestida de verde le daba una patada en la espinilla a Jun y después irse dignamente por la puerta, ignorándolas.

-¡Muñeca maldita!

-Te lo mereces enano, desu-

-Oye Jun, tráenos el té a Kazelena y a mí-

Jun volteó fue por las tazas, y al ver a Kazelena cargar a Shinku se ruborizó y se puso tan nervioso que tiró las tazas, cuando se las iba a entregar

-Que sirviente tan torpe eres, qué mala impresión dejas de ti, y por lo tanto de mí-

-¡Tú siempre dándome órdenes!- susurró enojado

Kazelena se rió suavemente, él se calló de repente y se fue azotando la puerta.

-Discúlpalo, siempre es así de torpe-


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Cómo, ya se conocían antes?

Shinku sólo la volteó a ver sin decir nada, después volteó ala tele, mientras veía a Kun-Kun.

-A mí también me encanta ese programa- exclamó Kazelena, mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-Las acompañaría, pero ya son las tres y tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento de Lacrosse¿no te molesta quedarte Kaze-chan?

-No, yo también ya me tengo que ir, pero antes quisiera despedirme de tu hermano-

Nori fue por su hermano subiendo las escaleras, dejando solas a Shinku y a Kazelena.

-¿Dónde está?

Por primera vez, Kazelena preció sorprendida por la pregunta.

-No lo sé, hace más de seis meses que no lo veo, desde, bueno, ya sabes-

Shinku la miró e iba a decir algo, cuando bajaron Nori, Jun y Suiseseki.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, adiós Shinku- dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla- tendré que molestarlos con mis modales occidentales, pero se me quedaron muy arraigados desde que me mudé-

-No me molesta- dijo Shinku

-Ni a mí- dijo Jun

-Hola Suiseseki, y adiós, lamento no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para escucharte-

Suiseseki sólo se escondió atrás de las piernas de Nori, era tan tímida como siempre lo había sido, y aparte…celosa.

-Te acompaño hasta la calle 53 ahí está mi escuela, y está cerca de tu casa ¿no, Kaze-chan?- exclamó Nori

-Si, gracias, adiós Jun- dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla, que estaba ardiendo en tono carmesí.

Shinku miraba la ventana con tono melancólico, mientras recordaba los tiempos en los que estaban las siete muñecas vivas, sin que faltaran Hinaichigo y Souseseki.

Jun, como siempre estaba en la computadora, y Suiseseki estaba con Nori, puesto que le estaban lavando la ropa.

-Jun¿de dónde conoces a Kazelena?

Éste se sonrojó al oír el nombre, y tomó un poco de té fingiendo indiferencia.

-Es amiga de mi hermana¿Por qué?

-Por nada-

-Oye, y ese tal Rozen, tuvo aprendices ¿verdad?

-Si, había conseguido a Enju justo antes de crearnos

-Si fue antes de que las creara ¿cómo sabes?

-Porque me lo dijo mi primer médium- dijo sin inmutarse

-Desde que te di ese broche recuerdas mucho ¿no?

-Si- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo- Jun, ya es hora del té¿porqué no me lo has traído?

-Espérame un rato

-No- dijo mientras lo golpeaba con su cabellera – ahorita es la hora del té

-¡Maldita muñeca! Serás…

En realidad Shinku había mandado por el té a Jun ya que había visto una misteriosa figura en el poste enfrente de la casa, era una muchacha que traía una máscara en el rostro, la miró profundamente y se inclinó, en ese momento entraba Suiseseki al cuarto, pero Shinku la detuvo a la mitad de la habitación, aún así la misteriosa figura reparó en ella, y después de sonreír maléficamente, desapareció entre copos de nieve...

Jun regresó después de unos minutos, con el juego de té en las manos y le dio una pequeña taza a Shinku

-Oye, y Rozen¿no tuvo descendencia?

Shinku bajó la taza y la posó suavemente en la mesilla de noche.

-Si, tuvo dos hijos quienes eran gemelos, Charles Elton, quien fue el primer médium de Souseseki, y una chica, no recuerdo el nombre, quien fue mi primera médium.-

-¿Y qué pasó con ellos?

-No lo sé, un día solo me encerró en mi caja, después de dormirme, pues ella fue la que heredó la habilidad de su padre con las muñecas. Oye Jun-

-¿Qué?

-El té está frío, vuélvelo a hacer-

-¡Otra vez!

La misma niña del sueño de Jun estaba sentada en lo más alto de un edificio, los listones morados que siempre llevaba, se mecían con algo de fuerza por el viento nocturno.

Lloraba en silencio, y sus lágrimas se congelaban, transformándose en cristales.

Los listones seguían moviéndose, aún cuando el viento dejó de moverlos.

Sin levantarse, la rosa en su espalda brilló con fulgor púrpura y las alas crecieron, siendo las mismas desde la primera vez que aparecieron.

-No me gusta que estés triste-

- No estaba llorando, Kirakishou-

-Pude ver cómo los cristales caían, no me puedes mentir-

-Lo siento es tan doloroso, no puedo creer que no me recuerde…Kadzeon

-No te preocupes, ya verás cómo regresa, sólo que todavía no recupera sus recuerdos, dime¿cómo están Shinku y las demás?

-Están bien, tenías razón, también está Suiseseki con ella.

-Y su médium¿es lo suficientemente fuerte como para serlo?

-No tuve el placer de conocerlo


	4. Chapter 4

-Leche, huevos y carne- decía Jun mientras recorría las calles,la siguiente semana, era ya un verano resplandeciente, tenía que ir a comprar la comida para el almuerzo.

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Kazelena iba igual de distraída que él, e inevitablemente chocaron, él sólo se apartó mientras que ella cayó al suelo

-Lo siento- dijeron al mismo tiempo –no estaba…

Se voltearon a ver a los ojos, Jun se ruborizó intensamente y le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarla.

-Perdón no estaba viendo…-

-No te preocupes Jun¿Qué haces por estos lados?-

-Vine a comprar la comida…-dijo no muy convincentemente

-Tan lejos de tu casa, que raro-inquirió maliciosamente Kazelena

-Es que…todas las tiendas…estaban…cerradas…-

-Ahh, ya veo- dijo en tono escéptico- Jun…este

-Si…- exclamó en tono embelesado

-¿Me podrías soltar la mano?

Jun la soltó de repente-Ahh si claro, perdón no noté ese detalle tan…- se interrumpió al ver el anillo de Kazelena.

Ésta se dio cuenta de la mirada de Jun y apartó la mano rápidamente.

-Ya me tengo que ir luego nos vemos…-

Jun se quedó mirando su mano, la que habí sostenido la de Kazelena después de que ella se fue, pero su anillo brilló con fulgor rojo, y lo hizo olvidar eso.

-Shinku- susurró

Corriendo fue a su casa, y sólo con tiempo de quitarse los zapatos corrió hacia su habitación, no estaba ni Shinku, ni Suiseseki.

Corrió hacia el segundo lugar donde era más probable que estuvieran las dos, el ático de cosas viejas, donde se encontraba ese extraño espejo.

Efectivamente, ahí se encontraban Shinku y Suiseseki.

-Llegaste tarde Jun- dijo Shinku

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Un Campo N se ha abierto, me temo que sea éste el juego definitivo- exclamó algo preocupada

Suiseseki empezó a llorar. -¡Cómo quisiera que Souseseki estuviera aquí! ella tenía tanto empeño en ser Alice-

Shinku la miró con tristeza y sólo dijo: -Ya no es bueno pensar en eso, entremos, Jun.-

Entraron al Campo N, el cual era muy diferente a todos los que habían entrado, en éste había un bosque hermoso y nevado, con rosas lilas y blancas alrededor de ellos, y lentamente caían copos de nieve lilas perfumados de rosas.

Cuando apareció La place No ma.

-Recuerden que un bosque profundo es un bosque perdido, y me alegro de que mis juguetes aún varios tuvieran arreglo-

-¿Para qué nos volviste a traer, Laplace?- gritó Suiseseki

-Para que esta vez, tuvieran el honor de conocer a su verdadera hermana menor-

En ese momento apareció una muñeca muy parecida a Barasuishou, pero ésta estaba vestida de blanco, el parche lo tenía en el ojo derecho y era de una rosa de verdad, al igual que la expresión en su rostro, ya no era desalmada y congelada como la de Barasuishou, sino algo seria pero más cálida.

-Y a su médium-

Su médium también escondía el rostro, pero ésta lo escondía bajo una especie de antifaz que le cubría todo el rostro excepto el ojo derecho, y al igual que su muñeca, estaba adornado con una rosa morada, tenía el pelo arreglado en un moño que visto por atrás parecía una rosa, y tenía un pasador adornado con motivos lilas y morados.

A su alrededor se mecían con una melancólica danza, los listones de su vestido morado.

-Soy Kirakishou, la séptima Rozen Maiden.-

-Mi nombre es Nadeshko, y soy la médium de Kirakishou-

De pronto unas ramas gigantes salieron del suelo e intentaron atacar a Nadeshko, pero los listones que danzaban alrededor de ella las detuvieron y sin dificultad las rompieron

-¡No es posible!- exclamó Shinku, y sin pensarlo atacó con sus pétalos, Nadeshko los golpeó con sus listones con extrema facilidad, excepto a uno, que le cortó el rostro del lado izquierdo, era un corte profundo.

Jun sólo miró al suelo, ése era el campo N de Kirakishou, y como médium de ella, Nadeshko podía hacer lo que quisiera en él.

-Esto no es el juego de Alice, es sólo un simple juego- dijo Nadeshko antes de desvanecerse tras los copos de nieve.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 2.-Liebe

Nadeshko apareció sobre la casa de Jun, se paró sobre un poste de luz, seguida por Kirakishou, quien sólo la veía misteriosamente.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Nadeshko?, ¿porqué no les dijiste quién eras?

-Mi plan es…un secreto- dijo mientras veía a las personas caminar por debajo de ella.

Pero Suigintou, quien había aparecido de repente por otro vórtice; la vió y antes de decir algo, la atacó con una de sus alas, Kirakishou protegió hábilmente a su médium, pero Suigintou era más rápida, y le dio en un brazo a Nadeshko, ésta la atacó con listones, pero ya era tarde, pues sólo atrapó una pluma negra, así que ella volvió a su plan, y miró a una persona, que se dirigía a casa de Jun, levantó la mano…

Minutos después Kazelena caía por el aire, sin gritar, al parecer desmayada.

Dentro de la casa, Jun, que acababa de llegar, oyó un ruido afuera, salió corriendo y llegó sólo para ver a Kazelena en el suelo, y antes de que se fuera, vio a Kirakishou en el tejado, y confundió la expresión de miedo en su rostro por una de malicia.

-¡Kirakishou! ¡Dile a esa tal Nadeshko que dejen en paz a Kazelena!, ¡si se atreve a tocarla me las pagará!- le gritó antes de meterse a la casa.

Mientras tanto, Suiseseki estaba mirando toda la escena con celos…

-¡¡¡Maldición desu! Primero está con Shinku, y ahora con esa tal…Kazelena!!!-

Dentro, él dejo a Kazelena en el sofá.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes-

-¿Qué te hizo esa Nadeshko y Kirakishou?

Kazelena lo vió con expresión sombría y apartó la mirada, Jun sólo se le quedó viendo y sintió una gran ternura por ella.

-Kazelena, yo…-

-¡¡¡Enano desu!!! ¡Eres un desconsiderado!- dijo mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Muñeca desquiciada, ¿ahora qué te hice?

-¡No te atrevas a volver a dirigirme la palabra!- le gritó mientras se iba dignamente

-Muñeca loca- susurró Jun

Kazelena rió por lo bajo, él se sonrojó de nuevo hasta un tono carmesí…

-Deberías quedarte esta noche, ya es muy tarde, dame tu teléfono y le hablo a tus padres, puede que estés lastimada…-

-No…ellos no están en casa…-

-Te entiendo, de todos modos, deberías quedarte, si quieres te presto mi cama, yo puedo dormir en el sofá-

-No, no es necesario…- dijo tratándose de levantar, pero al parecer no podía, se había roto el brazo… -¡Demonios!

-Deberías quedarte, no puedes regresar a tu casa así

Kazelena se desmayó…

Shinku miraba a Kazelena con una mirada inefable, mientras ésta dormía plácidamente en la cama de Jun.

Kazelena despertó lentamente, y la vió.

-Shinku…, no encuentro a Kadzeon…- dijo antes de volverse a dormir

Ella no comprendió nada de lo que le dijo, pero tuvo la sensación de que Kazelena ocultaba muchas cosas.


	6. Chapter 6

Como eran vacaciones de verano, nadie tuvo problemas con despertarse, pero aún así Jun se levantó temprano para ir a comprarle algunas vendas a Kazelena a la farmacia.

-Disculpe¿me podría dar unas vendas elásticas?

-Si¿qué largo, 2, 3 o 4 metros?

Jun se quedó pensando…la caída había sido algo grave así que…

-Disculpe, es que no lo sé, mi amiga se cayó de un árbol al tratar de bajarse…

-¿Y por qué se había subido?

-Este…bajó por nuestro gato…-

El farmacéutico lo miró escéptico –Mira, sabes que, mejor llévala a un hospital, puede ser que no le duela, pero que haya sido grave…-

Jun regresó aún más preocupado a la casa, y no tuvo más remedio que llevarla al hospital, no sin problema

-¡¿Qué!?, no necesito ir al hospital… no es necesario de que me lleves

-Kaze-chan, no podemos dejarte así- dijo Nori

-Me niego-

Jun sólo la miró con preocupación y le dijo

-Kazelena…por favor…

-¡No voy!

Jun se molestó demasiado

-¡¿Qué acaso no ves que me preocupo por ti!?- dijo antes de salir de su cuarto y azotar la puerta…

-Kazelena, creo que deberías de ir- le dijo Shinku sin dejar de leer

Ella sólo miró la puerta y bajó la mirada.

-Está bien, voy, pero no va a ser por decisión voluntaria-

Cuando llegaron al hospital, la atendieron bastante rápido, y en lo que le traían los resultados de rayos X, la pasaron a una habitación con dos camillas, pero la segunda estaba separada por una cortina.

-Jun, acompáñame por un vaso de agua para Kazelena.-

Él parecía algo molesto por que Nori arruinó un posible momento de estar a solas con Kazelena, pero aún así fue con ella.

Kazelena se quedó sola en la habitación, cuando entró una enfermera de aspecto maternal, y algo robusta, con una bandeja de comida, al ver a Kazelena dijo:

-Ahh, una visita, me alegro, así la habitación ya no estará tan sola para ella-

-¿Para ella?- preguntó intrigada Kazelena

-Si, para Megu-chan, siempre parece tan deprimida, me alegro de que alguien de su edad esté aquí- exclamó mientras corría la cortina, y dejaba ver a Megu, Kazelena reparó en su anillo y la miró con interés.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kazelena Ryoushen-

Megu la miró con curiosidad y respondió. –Yo soy Megu…-

Pero la enfermera la interrumpió. –Me alegro de que hagas amigos, bueno las dejo para que estén más a gusto…-

-Parece que te tratan bien-

-Si, dime ¿tú que tienes?-preguntó Megu

-Me rompí un brazo al caer de un tejado…-

-¿No sentiste hermoso¿la sensación de volar un momento antes de que te intentaran arrancar la vida?

-Este…pues…supongo que si…

-Yo estoy aquí porque mi corazón no funciona…ni siquiera para amar, es basura-

-No digas eso, todos amamos por lo menos a alguien, el corazón se compone, restablece sus heridas, no importa cuán profundas sean...¡Si eres capaz de amar, no puedes ser basura!-

Megu-chan sólo la miró airada, pero no dijo nada

-Kaze-chan, el doctor quiere hablar contigo- interrumpió Nori desde la puerta

Kazelena miró con piedad a Megu, pero ésta sólo la miró con ternura.

Suigintou estaba afuera, en la ventana, observando el desarrollo de la escena que acababan de dar, al principio creyó sentir un poco de desdén, pero luego se dio cuenta que se identificaba con Kazelena de algún modo, sentía como si ese sentimiento tan puro, tan sublime era parecido, aún pálidamente, al que ella sentía por padre…

Jun también había escuchado las palabras de Kazelena desde fuera de la habitación, y su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y de desesperanza, por una parte ella podía sentir eso por él, pero a la vez por otra persona…

-Demonios¿qué es este sentimiento?- susurró con ira desesperada

Nori desde la puerta lo escuchó, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El doctor los estaba esperando en su consultorio, mirando las radiografías de Kazelena.

-Kazelena-san mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto Doctor-sama…

-Estas radiografías son un poco raras, te rompiste el hombro, no el brazo-

-¿Por qué raras?- preguntó algo nerviosa

-Según el informe, te caíste de un árbol¿me puedes explicar cómo caíste al suelo?

-Pues…como no quería pegarme en la cara, quería poner el brazo, pero ya era tarde así que sólo puse el hombro- dijo convincentemente

-Parece como si antes te hubieran pegado fuertemente en el brazo-

-No- respondió tajantemente –Me caí del árbol solamente-

EL Doctor la miró algo dudoso, pero ya no preguntó nada más, le vendó el brazo con un cabestrillo y la mandó a reposar a su casa.

Llegaron a la casa, pero antes de que Jun entrara a la casa, un bote de agua fría le cayó en la cabeza, Suiseseki lo había lanzado desde la ventana de arriba, muerta de celos y enojo.

-¡Te lo mereces, enano desu!-

En ese momento Shinku se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pasando, algo en su interior le dijo que el Juego de Alice, tal vez sería diferente esta vez…

Kazelena no podía estar ahí, con la mirada de Shinku tan profunda que parecía absolverle los pensamientos…así que decidió irse.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 3.- Gewaltig (Esperanza)

Suigintou estaba posada sobre la cruz de la Iglesia que tanto le gustaba a Megu-chan, pensando, hace mucho tiempo que no reflexionaba tan profundamente.

"Si eres capaz de amar¡no puedes ser basura!"

Esas palabras seguían en su cabeza, como una melodía dulce y monótona.

-Si eso es cierto, yo no soy basura, ni mucho menos, yo amo a Padre más que las otras muñecas, este sentimiento de volverlo a ver es cálido como el fuego, pero refresca mi mente como hielo cuando me ofusco…no soy basura¡No soy basura porque amo a Padre!

Aparte de que también quería a Megu, era un amor fraternal, sentía que si ella ganaba el Juego de Alice, le demostraría a Megu, que ella también le importaba.

-Cuando sea Alice, iré a verte, y te demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer-

Las alas de Suigintou crecieron y brillaron como si tuvieran mil estrellas en ellas, sentía el verdadero sentimiento que la empujaba a hacer esas cosas a sus hermanas…con ese sentimiento en el corazón sabía que era imposible que otra muñeca fuera Alice. Ni siquiera Shinku. Y lo iba a demostrar ahora mismo.

Kirakishou lloraba en silencio, con lágrimas inaudibles que caían al suelo de la habitación…

-¿Porqué?

La soledad es una carga muy pesada de llevar, y más porque estaba sola.

Podría tener a Nadeshko, pero ella tenía a alguien más, y aún mejor, tenía dos personas.

Suiseseki tenía a Souseseki, Kanaria a Hinaichigo, y Shinku a Suigintou, pero ella era en cambio, la última, la única que sobraba.

Oyó un golpe suave en la ventana, algunas plumas negras cayeron al suelo.

Suigintou apareció enfrente de ella, mientras miraba con algo de curiosidad a su alrededor.

-Así que esta es tu casa-

-Es la casa de Nadeshko, si- Kirakishou estaba emocionada y a la vez nerviosa – ¿A qué debo tu visita, Suigintou, la primera de las Rozen Maiden?

-No te pongas tan seria conmigo Kirakishou…sólo vengo porque creo que eres la única que entiende ese cariño a los médium, al grado de renunciar a ser Alice por ellos, y por tener la única médium que puede ayudar a la mía…

Kirakishou la miró con sorpresa… ¿Cómo podía saber?

-¿Porqué lo dices, Suigintou?

-Porque Nadeshko tiene una Rosa Mystica-

-Lo siento, esa Rosa Mystica ya tiene un propósito-

Megu cantaba su triste canción, esperando a que Suigintou regresase con ella, la muñeca estaba regresándole las ganas de vivir a Megu, aunque muy débilmente, era mejor a nada.

Sus tristes notas fueron interrumpidas por el brillo pálido de algo atrás de la ventana, una figura humana tomó lugar, una figura con alas hechas de rosal.

-¿Quién eres?

Nadeshko sonrió con dulzura. –Dime¿por qué estás llamando con tanta desesperación a la Muerte?

-Me llevarás…con Dios¿verdad?

-No, yo no soy ésa a quien buscas, yo no soy la Muerte, yo sólo soy…

-¿Un ángel?

-¿Y si fuera un demonio?

Megu retrocedió como pudo. –Así que no soy merecedora de ir al Cielo… ¿porqué?

Nadeshko sonrió. –No soy un demonio, pero alguien muy cercano a ti, me dijo que tal vez necesitabas de algo de compañía.

-Ángel-san…

-Así que ese es su nombre, pues¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Megu, y el tuyo Gewaltig, supongo…

Nadeshko se sorprendió, esta chica podría saber algo…no, no era posible…

-Mi nombre es Nadeshko-

-¿Eres una Rozen Maiden también?

-No del todo-

-¿No del todo?

-Bueno, supongo que esta es una despedida temporal, gusto en conocerte-

-Jun-Kun, por favor, ayúdame-

-No, ya tienes a Suiseseki y a Shinku a que te ayuden-

-Sí lo se, pero, ellas no alcanzan la alacena, y yo no puedo dejar la comida ni un segundo-

Jun se levantó del sillón de la sala en donde estaba y se acercó a la cocina.

-Está bien, como quieras-

-Jun, tengo que hablar contigo- exclamó Shinku mientras trataba de amasar unas galletas, inútilmente

-Me esperas aquí tengo una cosa que hacer-

-Deberías obedecerme a mí primero, eh¿Qué pasa?- Su espíritu artificial le había recordado cómo se había puesto Nori cuando los encontró a todos en la escalera, con la casa hecha un desastre- Tienes razón Hollie, termina lo que estás haciendo y ven conmigo Jun-

Jun dejó los ingredientes en la barra de la cocina y siguió a Shinku a la habitación del espejo.

-¿Qué quieres?

Shinku quitó su habitual expresión fría de la cara, y la cambió por una de compasión.

-Temo que el Juego de Alice ha cambiado-

-¿Qué dices?

-Si, eso creo, tengo la fuerte convicción de que Kazelena…-

Pero el espejo de pronto brilló y una figura del tamaño de Jun salió por el espejo.

Tenía cierto parecido con Souseseki, pero ésta figura estaba vestida más bien como lo estaría un príncipe azul, no tenía sombrero, sino que cargaba una sombrilla negra, y tenía los ojos negros como el ala del cuervo.

-Me llamo Kadzeon, soy el médium de Souseseki-

Y al lado de él, apareció Souseseki, justo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tomoe regresaba de la escuela y como siempre subía a su habitación, el sentimiento de que Hinaichigo todavía siguiera ahí ya había desaparecido, pero esta vez regresó con mayor fuerza, pero en su cuarto encontró a Nadeshko sentada enfrente del espejo donde solía peinar a Hinaichigo-

-¿Quién eres?

Nadeshko sólo sonrió, y soltó una Rosa Mystica en el aire, que se dirigió a la caja de Hinaichigo y se metió dentro de ella.

Tomoe volteó a ver la caja, que se estaba abriendo, y ese fue el tiempo suficiente que necesitó Nadeshko para desaparecer.

De la caja salió Hinaichigo, quien con ojos somnolientos recibió a Tomoe.

-Unnyu¿qué ha pasado?

Y antes de que Hinaichigo dijera algo, Tomoe hizo el contrato, besándole el anillo de rosa que ella traía en la pequeña mano.


End file.
